


Parade

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Comment Fic Fills [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to understand, he didn't so much come out of the closet as he backflipped out of it with an accompanying marching band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade

**Author's Note:**

> For Comment-Fic, also posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/356124.html?thread=62461468#t62609692).

Peter is watching the parade from his vantage point on Fifth Avenue when Iron Man appears at his side. “Any trouble?”

“Not a peep,” Stark replies, cooling his jets and settling down on the roof. “Maybe those rumors really were just rumors. Sometimes people have nothing better to do.”

“Don’t I know it,” Peter deadpans. “Still, thanks for helping me patrol. That’s two I owe you.”

“Who’s counting?” 

Peter grins under his mask. “This parade is such a huge deal. I didn’t want to risk anyone ruining the day.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Iron Man agrees, leaning over for a better look. “What the…?”

Even as Iron Man trails off, Peter can hear the commotion in the streets. He looks down. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

The crowd loves Deadpool, of course. This is because Wade throws down the best moves on the dance floor, and he’s pirouetting with the same gusto on one of the floats below. To Peter’s relief, he’s keeping it family-friendly — for now, anyway.

“Isn’t that your boyfriend, Spidey?” Iron Man feigns ignorance. Peter can tell he’s grinning behind that iron mask.

“Yeah,” he sighs, burying his face in his hands. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“He sure knows how to groove. Kids still say ‘groove,’ right?” Stark’s delivery is spot-on, but Peter can hear the teasing anyway.

“I guess a little professionalism was too much to ask,” Peter sighs, watching Wade lift a girl over his head. Peter gives Iron Man a sidelong glance. “You have to understand, he didn’t so much come out of the closet as he _backflipped_ out of it with an accompanying marching band.”

Iron Man points. “Is that the same band?”

Peter rolls his eyes even though Stark can’t see it. “Just help me keep an eye on him. Sometimes he gets … _enthusiastic._ ”

“Maybe next year, you two should just _go_ to the parade,” Iron Man suggests, and takes off.

Peter shakes his head ruefully, watching Wade accumulate back-up dancers. _Maybe we should._


End file.
